camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
David Rosenow
David Rosenow is a 15-year-old son of Athena. His roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography David Brandon Rosenow was born on August 1 to Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and Garrett Rosenow, a science teacher at a middle school. He and Athena met one day at a science store. They fell in love and soon had David. David always did the right thing and he was very obedient. Athena left David and Garrett when he was 7 months old. He was labeled as a nerd, however, because of his intense ADHD and dyslexia. He said that he couldn't read one word without it floating off of the page. He always remembered he ever read, saw, or heard. Many people considered him a genius. He went through school without many friends but he noticed that something was different about him, like he noticed more things going on and he sometimes saw strange things like nymphs through the classroom window. One day a Fury attacked his school while he was in the bathroom and a satyr appeared. The satyr, whom turned out to be Clover Greenwood, gave him a sword and he killed the Fury. Clover and David escaped successfully and they arrived at Camp Half-Blood, where he was claimed by Athena one month later, his favorite goddess of Greek mythology. David's fatal flaw is his hubris. He is proud of everything he does, and he often thinks that it is the best, and he can be very arrogant, which can be a dangerous problem. Early Life David grew up mostly alone. He didn't have many friends because he was very shy and he would rather be studying and learning new things. He got nervous a lot and because of his ADHD he was always moving around. His father didn't help him with his ADHD or dyslexia, which made him feel alone at times. He had some friends at his school but not very many. He always enjoyed science fiction. David always felt like he was different and that he was supposed to be somewhere else. When Clover came to take him to Camp Half-Blood, he finally decided that he did have a home. He was very happy when he was claimed by Athena. David is very shy and he has a bad habit of blushing when he is nervous. He is extremely intelligent, however, and very good with battle strategy. Appearance David has dirty blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. He has tanned skin from living in Florida all of his life. He has light freckles across his cheeks. David is strong but skinny and he is described as handsome. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *David has an eidetic memory. *David is very good with battle strategy. *David is a skilled fighter. *David is very strong. *David uses a sword as his weapon. *David possesses a journal full of Greek monsters, gods, and creatures, with information such as their weaknesses, strengths, and notable details. *David has a watch which magically turns into a shield. Gallery 9.png|David's sword Greek-Manuscript-300x225.jpg|David's Greek Mythology journal konrad-beck-pilgerbuch-01.jpg|The cover of David's book images-WW07_l.jpg|David's shield corum-admirals-cup-black-hull.jpg|David's magical watch Category:Child of Athena Category:Fifteen Category:Male Category:Camper Category:American Category:Hubris Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22